


I Needed That

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Khadgar is having sensory overload to the point he cant take even the slightest thing anymore. Lothar helps him block everything out and calm down.





	

Tap, tap, tap, taptaptaptaptaptap.

Click, click, clickclickclickclickclick.

Bubblegum popping. Blow. Pop. Blow. Pop.

Crack!

Khadgar abruptly stood and threw his fist at the person next to him, catching them unaware as his knuckles made contact with their cheekbone. Not lightly, either.

“For the love of God, stop making noise,” he hissed viciously. The man nodded quickly, blinking back tears as he rubbed at his cheek. Khadgar calmly sat back down and reopened his textbook, but there was tenseness to his body. He was taught as a bow, just waiting to snap.

He managed to make it through the rest of his classes without another incident. It seemed word had spread about his minor lapse in control earlier.

When Lothar came and bright him back to their home, that’s when he finally snapped.

Lothar had just been talking to him, talking about his day, asking about Khadgar’s. Completely filling the silence that Khadgar so desperately craved. He wasn’t even aware of the fire he was fueling, what he was causing to happen.

Except, he was. He knew exactly the state Khadar was in, and was intentionally twanging that string, waiting for it to break. He knew Khadgar wouldn’t feel better until it did. So he talked.

And _talked_.

_And talked._

Then, finally, “ _Shut_ _up_! Christ, just-!” And Lothar was on him immediately, clamping his hand over his mouth to cut him off as he pushed Khadgar into the wall.

“Watch your tone, _boy_. You will show me respect.” Immediately Khadgar calmed down. Well, he calmed down a _little_ , looking away, and huffing when Lothar pulled his hand back. His spitfire attitude clearly not yet quelled.

“Sorry, _sir_ ,” he said testily, eyes flicking up to look at Lothar briefly.

“Better. Not as good as I know you can be, but I’ll let it slide. This time. Now, what is the problem?”

“There’s too much noise. I can’t- I can’t _take it_. I just want it to be quiet for a little while.”

“All you had to do was ask, pet.” He took Khadgar’s hand and led him up to their bedroom, having him sit on the bed while he went to get somethings from the _special_ closet. Khadgar groaned when Lothar came to stand in front of him, tying a silk blindfold over his eyes.

“Now is _really_ not the time, Lothar.”

“Sh.”

“I’m serious.” He went to pull off the blindfold, but Lothar swatted his hand away.

“ _Sh_.” Groaning, Khadgar leaned back on his hands, letting Lothar do as he pleased. He was surprised when Lothar put a pair of noise-cancelling headphones on him. That was new. Immediately, he heard nothing but the strange white-hum of not hearing.

It was _bliss_.

The bed dipped as Lothar sat on the other side, leaning against the headboard, and Khadgar slowly moved until he was leaning back against the others chest. Lothar kept his hands to himself, not doing anything more than shifting Khadgar so that they would both be more comfortable. And he didn’t touch Khadgar’s skin _at all_.

Sighing in relief, Khadgar leaned his head back on Lothar’s shoulder, matching his breaths as he felt Lothar’s chest rise and fall against his back. Before he knew it, he was spiraling into not-consciousness but not-quite- _un_ consciousness. Pleasantly drifting in the darkness with that strange humming that wasn’t humming.

By the time Lothar took off the headphones and blindfold, he was spiraling, looking up at him with dazed eyes. He didn’t know what time it was, or how long he had been like that, like he was drifting through space, without all the stars. He didn’t even realize he was swaying, wobbling as if he was a hypnotized snake and Lothar was his charmer. He started falling to the side, his eyes closing-the felt so heavy, he was so _tired_ -but Lothar caught him, cupping his cheek with his free hand.

“Look at me, Khadgar. Come back to me. That’s it, wake up,” he said soothingly, stroking Khadgar’s cheek. “It’s time to come back, beautiful.” Laid Khadgar on the bed and put his hands under his shirt to rub at Khadgar’s sides, talking gently to him as he rubbed sensation back into him.

“There you are,” he said with a smile, pulling Khadgar to sit up. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a lot. Thanks. What… _was_ that?”

“You were having sensory overload. So I put you in a state of sensory deprivation. It helps, but it can be dangerous if you do it for too long, so don’t _ever_ do it if I’m not with you.”

“Duly noted. Thank you, I… needed that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, still feeling somewhat hazy, and Lothar handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully took.

“Anytime, beautiful. All you need to do is ask.” He kissed the top of Khadgar’s head, then went to put the headphones and blindfold away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what the hell. If you have a kink you want me to write, leave a comment and I'll get on it.  
> This is technically part of Kinktober, but it's weak, so i'll write something else. And it will probably involve something from AHS. Kudos to you if you can figure out what I'm thinking of (from one of the first seasons)this was an ask on tumblr that I really liked, because I've been in a similar situation. A lot actually. 
> 
> for those few of you that read the notes, time to learn something:
> 
> Sensory overload can be caused by multiple things, and it can make you get to the point where any little thing will piss you off. A lot of the times for me, my breaking point is someone breathing too loud. Or whistling. My mom does this really highpitched whistling sometimes and it makes me want to jam pencils in me ears *shudders* 
> 
> Anyway! Sensory Deprivation is great (I use it to meditate). In small doses. Too much will drive you crazy; literally, one of the effects is hallucinations, as well as severe anxiety and depression. So be safe if you decide to try it out, and try to have someone keep an eye on you, or set an alarm so you don't to it for too long. ^3^


End file.
